<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salt and Sand by Starlight_Olivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544259">Salt and Sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia'>Starlight_Olivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach is so new to Yuma, he’s never really visited one before… he doesn't really know what to do. What even is a sandcastle? As if Osamu could read his thoughts he walks up behind Yuma and lightly touches his shoulder, "Should we go swimming first?"</p>
<p>Yuma’s grateful for his suggestion and he nods. "Race you to the water!" He takes off, sprinting over the burning sand.</p>
<p>"Hey wait that's not fair you got a head start!" Osamu races after Yuma, stumbling and cursing slightly as the sand burns his feet too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuga Yuuma &amp; Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salt and Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you all enjoy this! I tried not to make it too cheesy TvT did not entirely succeed but sometimes cheesy is good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is everyone ready!" Shiori shouts down the hall, and Jin pokes his head out of his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pops in a fried rice cracker and shakes his head, "Nah, we have to let Yotaro's swimsuit dry a bit more. I told him not to swim in the river... at least we won't be too late, after all I made sure the car was full of gas before we left."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiori suddenly looks bashful, "About that... I may or may not have made a quick stop at the store... and used up most of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin's eyes could not have been more dead, when Yuma's head pops out of his doorway. "That's a lie Shiori," and Jin almost breathes a sigh of relief until, "you went to multiple stores and none of them were quick stops." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Flop~</em> Shiori looks at Jin's unmoving form that's now face first on the floor. "You know what? He's fine... I-I'll go fill up the gas tank now." She runs off to the garage, keys in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma glances at Jin (still on the floor), and shrugs before poking his head into another room. "Hey Osamu, you almost done?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu starts, his towel flying out of his hands into a rumpled heap on the floor. "I almost was Yuma. You shouldn't scare people like that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quirking his head and adopting his signature duck-face, "But you're the only one who gets scared Osamu." Osamu blushes furiously and shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-not the point Yuma!" Yuma giggles and hands Osamu back his towel. Their fingers touch a moment, and a small zing of electricity courses through Yuma's body at Osamu's touch. He drinks in the deep red of Osamu's cheeks, relishing how cute he looks when he's embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-Yuma, is something wrong? You're staring at me..." Osamu's voice cuts through Yuma's reverie and snaps him back into reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm, oh um everything's fine, just got lost in thought that's all!" Yuma smiles brightly and walks out of the room. He hopes Osamu didn't see Yuma's own blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Timeskip~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally they arrive at the beach, after a half hour hold up due to the car having no gas, and a two hour drive to Shizuka City. Yuma breathes deeply and the smell of the ocean fills his senses. He can't help but think that Replica would have liked to visit the beach with them, he could have played volleyball (whatever that is). But Yuma pushes the sad memories away. Replica would also want him to enjoy the time with his friends, not being sad about his absence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing his bag, Yuma races towards the sand, not caring about the rough gravel of the parking lot digging into his toes. The wide expanse of ocean filling up the horizon takes his breath away. "YUMA!! Stop!" he skids to a halt and narrowly misses being run over by a minivan. Turning to see Osamu running towards him, Yuma smiles sheepishly at the mix of worry and annoyance on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you to watch out for cars Yuma!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu grabs his hand like Yuma’s a little kid and starts leading him towards the beach, making sure to watch for cars backing out. Yuma would tear his hand away at being treated like he’s five, but Osamu's hand is warm in his, and Yuma’s a cup overflowing with pure ~happy~. When they finally reach the beginning of the beach, Osamu seems to realize what he's doing and pulls away, face bright red with embarrassment. Smiling like it's no big deal, Yuma surveys the beach laid out before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small sandy path weaved it's way through the occasional tuft of native grass growing out of the sand. A few people were out swimming in the crystal blue water, and even fewer dotted the beach. The sky above was an ominous slate-gray -the real reason why so little people were here- though Jin assured them that it wouldn't rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you going to move?" Tipping his head upward, Yuma sees Hyuse staring coldly down at him (though he's always staring coldly at people). In response Yuma starts to walk down the path, digging the warm sand between his toes. Osamu waits at the base, evidently scouting the best spot to set up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin strides past Yuma, then Osamu, before plopping down slightly off to their right, and much farther from the water than Yuma expected. "Here, this is the spot," he says simply and pops in another fried rice cracker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma can practically feel Hyuse rolling his eyes and choosing the area off the left, very close to the water. "Ah," Jin's voice is knowing, "You really don't want to sit there. That's exactly where a kid is going to lose his lunch in about an hour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone ends up sitting where Jin was originally, Hyuse begrudgingly listening to Jin's side effect. Yotaro and Hyuse tumble into the water, Yotaro's bright green floaty is visible for miles. Raijinmaru wades in after them with mini floaties wrapped around each leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chika and Shiori challenge Konami and Reiji to a sandcastle building contest. Karasuma smooths out the towel and sits under the shade of the large purple ladybug umbrella that Yotaro brought. Jin joins him there, munching on yet another bag of fried rice crackers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beach is so new to Yuma, he’s never really visited one before… he doesn't really know what to do. What even is a sandcastle? As if Osamu could read his thoughts he walks up behind Yuma and lightly touches his shoulder, "Should we go swimming first?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma’s grateful for his suggestion and he nods. "Race you to the water!" He takes off, sprinting over the burning sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey wait that's not fair you got a head start!" Osamu races after Yuma, stumbling and cursing slightly as the sand burns his feet too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water is blissfully cool, Yuma practically sighs in relief. "Haha! I win!" He starts to turn around to stick out his tongue at Osamu, but suddenly Yuma’s falling backwards, Osamu's body crashing into his. Both their eyes are wide with shock as time slows down (or maybe Yuma’s brain speeds up) and he realizes that Osamu must have tripped just as Yuma turned. The world speeds up again and the two boys crash into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu splutters up first, his face oddly empty without his glasses, blinking water out of his eyes. His face is the brightest shade of red Yuma has ever seen on any living thing, and Osamu turns away from him, too stunned to say a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly so am Yuma. Because when Osamu ran into Yuma, their heads knocked together, and so their lips did too... By the time the two had reached the point of being underwater, they realized what was happening. Osamu had pulled away quickly, but Yuma wonders, did he notice? Did he notice that while Yuma didn't kiss him back, he also never pulled away? What does Osamu think now? Yuma certainly didn't want this to be the way to confess his feelings for Osamu. He was expecting something far more romantic than running into each other and earning a few bruises in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma glances in the direction of the beach and catches Jin's gaze flicking away from them, a sly smile etched on his face giving way to feigned ignorance. Of course he knew that was going to happen. Yuma waits until Jin looks over again before shooting a grateful smile his way. Jin just smiles back and returns to his conversation with a frantic Konami. Her and Reiji's sandcastle (which actually is just a castle made of sand) appears to have collapsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Osamu!" Yuma calls out to his retreating figure, and he turns, his face finally fading to pink. "I thought we were going to swim!" Yuma smiles, and Osamu starts towards him again, face still flushed but smiling too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yeah of course Yuma!" Neither of us mention the fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diving under the crystal blue water, Yuma takes in the sight of powdery white sand covering the ocean floor, tiny fish darting every which way. Suddenly a pair of bright green eyes fill Yuma’s vision, flecks of the same teal color are held within them as the water surrounding them. Osamu's shy but smiling face hovers in front of Yuma’s own. He blows a few bubbles and they float up, up, up to the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The impulse is immediate. Yuma darts forward and places a kiss on Osamu’s lips, reverting his face to the previous bright red. His head breaks the surface, and he splutters for air. "Y-Yuma! Wh-what was that?!" Osamu's nearly incoherent he's so flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just grin, "Sorry Osamu, I couldn't help it! You're just so cute, it was killing me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu peeks out of one of his tightly closed eyes, and they both flash open in surprise. "Eh? What is it Osamu?" Yuma tilts his head a bit, confused at the other’s sudden change. He can't stop staring at Osamu, Yuma’s eyes settle on his lips for a bit too long before he can drag his eyes away, but luckily Osamu doesn't seem to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu’s face is no longer red, but the blush covering his cheeks deepen and he won't stop looking at Yuma. "Yuma a-are you... blushing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What? Is he? Yuma’s cheeks do feel slightly warm... and he doesn't think his ears have ever felt this hot before in his life. "Ah." they're slowly growing hotter, and Yuma breaks contact with Osamu's brilliant green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly it's like Yuma can feel Osamu’s gaze all over him, studying every little bit of him. His gaze lingers on Yuma’s arms and stomach, as well as his averted eyes. But most of all, Yuma can feel Osamu staring at his mouth. Nervously he licks his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth is on Yuma’s before Yuma knows what's happening, Osamu has no idea how to kiss, his mouth mashed against Yuma’s though, is the most heavenly feeling in the whole world. It’s a quick and chaste kiss, but so very sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma’s heart is pounding so fast in his chest, he’s sure everyone can hear it. He can feel the tips of his ears burning. Osamu kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A feeling like bubbles courses through my heart, just like the bubbles Osamu blew underwater. Floating up, up, up to my brain, which is already giddy enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to suck in some air so he’s not too light headed from being so happy, Yuma glances over in the direction of the others and sees that Jin has conveniently engaged them all in a heated game of volleyball (which actually looks pretty complicated). None of them are even looking in their direction, all are too focused on the game at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not letting go of Osamu’s hand, Yuma starts to half drag him into shallower water, till it's only up to their ankles. From there he continues farther down the beach, their backs to the rest of Tamakoma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu takes the hint and squeezes Yuma’s hand, matching his pace. The boys slow and being to meander, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Suddenly a little flash of light catches Yuma’s eye and he stops. His hands fish around in the wet sand, sifting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuma, what is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, there it is! He holds up the shiny piece of green triumphantly, which Yuma now realizes is actually a shard of glass. But instead of being sharp, the edges are soft, and the usually clear surface is fogged up like it's a window that's been frosted over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, that's sea glass Yuma! Cool, it's supposed to be really rare!" Seeing Yuma’s confused expression [confused duck-face I should say], Osamu elaborates. "Sea glass is glass that's been battered by the waves and sand until it's smooth, almost soft. The process takes a long time, sometimes decades, and it can be hard to find."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma smiles, the glass is almost the exact shade of Osamu's eyes. "Here you are!" He drops the shard into Osamu’s hand. "A gift!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blush blooms across Osamu's cheeks, and he looks so shy. "W-why would you give me this Yuma, you know they're supposed to be hard to find..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warmth pools in Yuma’s stomach, filling him with the most pleasant feeling he’s felt in a long time. "Weirdo, it reminds me of you. Of your eyes." Said eyes widen a bit, and a slow smile spreads across Osamu’s face. Tucking the piece into his pocket, he reclaims Yuma’s hand and they continue down the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It might be 15 minutes, or maybe a half hour, before Osamu stops and drops Yuma’s hand. Yuma looks over and sees him sifting through the sand, staring at it intently (probably pretty hard to see whatever he's looking for without his glasses). "Aha! Got it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resting in the center of Osamu's palm is another piece of sea glass, this one much smaller than the first, and not nearly as soft looking. Yuma picks up the bright red shard and examines the sharp edge running along one side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's for you." Osamu's blushing a bit, but he stares at Yuma with determination. "I-it reminds me of you too. It's the same color as your eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma peers down at the small red piece, "It's not as soft as the other one... is that because it hasn't been worn down like you said?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu nods, "It may have some rough edges but, um... I think that's kinda like you… uh-”</p>
<p>Yuma pockets the shard trying to ignore the heat that burns on his face. "Thank you Osamu, so much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking away, Osamu tries to hide his burning face. Yuma’s sincerity and his sweet smile made his heart feel like it was going to explode. Catching sight of his watch, Osamu starts. "Ah, if we don't hurry, we won't get back in time to leave! Everyone will be waiting for us!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuma glances at the sun and sure enough it’s sinking into the ocean, splashing the sky in a beautiful watercolor of oranges and pinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't get a chance to admire the sunset much though because the two boys sprint off towards the car. Yuma could reach there much faster but his hand is warm in Osamu's as they splash through the cool water. No way in hell is he letting go. Yuma can't even begin to describe the amount of happy that's flooding his body. So instead he smiles and laughs like an idiot while they run like maniacs down a beach. They can’t risk Konami’s wrath at being late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On a different note I had a dream where Haikyuu and World Trigger merged: Yuma took the place of Kageyama, and it was Hinata x Yuma - which was weirdly adorable and it was also very cool to see both short boys spike the ball like the badasses they are. Yuma’s may or may not have made a hole in the gym floor. And Yuma's little jersey... so cuuuuute &gt;w&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>